nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase
Chase is the fourth (chronologically the fifth) Zombies maps that is part of "The Search" saga. It is the last time in which Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary are seen before the events of the "Reformed History" saga before their reappearance in "The Disaster" saga. It is chronologically the last map in "The Search" saga. Overview Chase is a small map, taking place on the road leading to the Malibu Pier, as well as taking place on the pier itself. The map is long, so long ranged weapons are recommended for this map. This map ultimately reveals the motives behind Unit 14's secret plan, which involves creating a loop throughout time itself in order to ensure the survival of Unit 14. Story As the morning of November 19th, 2026 rose, Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary manage to barely avoid a SAM lock-on from a Unit 14 SAM stationed at the Malibu Pier. Crash-landing on the road leading to the pier, the four engage more zombies all while chasing down several Unit 14 members, who were carrying a test tube with Chris inside of it. Realizing who it was, the four desperately try to stop the soldiers, but they manage to reach a boat, where they manage to sail away from the pier as Mac yells in anger. As he begins to mourn the failure of their objective, Mac realizes that Unit 14 was trying to set a chain of events in motion in order to create a cycle in time. By doing this, Unit 14 would never truly dissolve, ultimately ensuring their survival. Realizing this, Mac makes a brief audio log of his own, where he mentions and explains the events that have all happened and eventually transpire again before throwing it in a dumpster for someone to find later on. As Doc says it's all over and that's no way to stop the cycle, Mac explains that someone he knows will stumble upon the audio log somewhere as the four continue to fight the undead. As the years go by until 2030, the infected are eventually defeated and contained, but like the four predicted, a cycle in time was ultimately created by Unit 14. Weapons * Desert Eagle (starting weapon) - 450 points * TAR-21 - 1250 points * Ranger - 1500 points * M240 - 2000 points * Barrett .50cal - 1750 points Achievements/Trophies * Too Late - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Chase, find a way to stop Unit 14's plans. * Got You Covered '- ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Chase, protect a teammate from the observation bridge with the use of the Barrett .50cal. * 'Robber - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Chase, rob the nearby convenience store. * Up Close and Personal - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Chase, kill twenty zombies with the Ranger at point blank range. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Unit 14's plans must be stopped at all costs. Songs * Rorke's Drift by Sabaton can be activated by shooting out all of the windows in the convenience store. Audio Logs * Two audio logs can be found around the map, detailing Unit 14's plan. Navigation Category:The Search